It is desirable to provide different conditions of ventilation at the top of a beehive under different atmospheric conditions. Thus, more ventilation is required during hot weather, for example, than during winter feeding periods. The present invention provides a beehive cover which can be adapted to provide more or less ventilation as required under different atmospheric conditions, and which may accommodate thereunder a feed pan at the top of the hive.